Deadly Fireflies
by zia9583
Summary: Exceprt- "Narey, this is going to end in blood," Rachel whispered. I looked at her, then cast my eyes to Adrian. "I know."
1. Chapter 1

0Author's Note- Here I am again, with another story! Hope you enjoy it!

Note- This is focused on the romance of my two OC's, but Percy and Annabeth are present! Basically, it's after _The Last Olympian_, but there is no _The Lost Hero_, comprende? There's something else... Nah... You'll just have to read on!

Characters (I'm only doing this now so you know who is the offspring of who)

Narey Welks- Daughter of Apollo and Marie Welks.

Adrian Wolfsbane- Son of Hades and Sara Wolfsbane.

Tyler Blackburn- Son of Aphrodite and Dean Morrik.

Annabeth Chase- We all know her.

Percy Jackson- We all know him.

Rachel Dare- We all know her too.

Hatchet Mathias- Son of Hephaestus and Ilana Mathias.

There are more characters, but these are pretty much the main ones.

Chapter 1

"So... Are you going to ask him this time? After all the other epic failure times?" Adrian asked, as he flopped down next to me on the bed.

I glared at my best friend as he brushed his silky black hair out of his face. He smirked at me for a moment, then flicked my nose.

"I'm going to try, you insufferable jerk," I replied, as I punched him in the arm. I slipped out of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Good luck Shorty!" He called out after me. I turned around to slap him, but all that was left on my bed was a single black feather.

I already knew my best friend was a demigod, son of Hades. But it still shocked me every time he shadow traveled, because I never knew when he left. I shook my head, then ran out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I walked shyly up to Tyler Blackburn, the star athlete of everything, save basketball. That spotlight he amazingly shared with Adrian.

"Um... Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked softly, as I tapped his shoulder. He looked over at his friends for a moment, then jerked his head a little to the side, still in hearing distance of his buddies.

"What is it?" He asked, turning the full power of his sky blue gaze onto me.

I took a deep breath, and let the words out in a rush. "?"

Tyler looked down at me in surprise, but soon a grin spread across his face. Something about it made me back up. Right into a wall.

Tyler snapped his fingers, and soon his friends were surrounding me.

"Now just why would _THE_ Tyler Blackburn want to go to the Snow Festival with someone like you?" One of them asked. I trembled, then glared at the boy.

"And just why do you think you even have the right to insult me?" I snarled, as I clenched my fists. Breathe, Narey, breathe. Don't let them get to you. Shit!

"No. I don't want to go with an ugly little thing like you," Tyler sneered, his handsome face deforming into something scary.

My body froze as my heart cracked. I held in tears as I looked up at Tyler. Why had I ever thought I had a chance?

"Your loss then," A voice said behind me. I whirled around to see an auburn haired girl who couldn't have been more than twelve.

"Come on Narey," The girl said, as she walked out of the circle. My feet moved of their own accord.

"Who are you?" I asked once we were far away from the boys. Her answer distracted me from the tears running down my face.

"I'm your aunt. Artemis, Goddess of Maidens, The Hunt, and The Moon. Your father is Apollo, my twin. Everything else will be explained once we reach your home." I looked at her in confusion.

"You're insane lady!" I yelled. The girl looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

"Just come on!" She said, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"So, your friend, Adrian. He's a demigod as well? Son of Hades, if I'm not mistaken," The girl remarked, as we stopped in front of my house.

"You. Are. CRAZY!" I stated, as I tried to figure out how she knew.

"Am I?" She asked, as she waltzed right in to my home.

"Marie!" The girl yelled, as she plopped down on the couch. I backed towards the door, hoping to run and get Adrian, but the girl stopped me.

"He's already here, Narey. In your room. You can go up there and check if you'd like." I looked at her with suspicion, but soon turned and ran up the stairs.

"ADRIAN!" I yelled, as I busted into my room. My best friend sat up in the bed, his eyes serious.

"So she's here," He stated, as he flipped out of the bed, slipping an arm around my waist, and pulling me downstairs with him.

"Adrian, she _knows!_ I don't know how, but she does, and now she's saying that she's Artemis, and that my father was Apollo! She's insane!" I exclaimed, as I tried to fight out of Adrian's warm arms.

"She's telling the truth," He said, as he swung me up in his arms. I sucked in a breath, and fought away the feelings bubbling up. I almost reveled in the feeling of his abdominal muscles pressed into my side. Great, now I sound like a slut! I just had my heart broken and now I'm thinking weird things about my best friend. Now I'm having an inner monolouge with myself. I'm insane! GAH!

Adrian's POV (This is just for a second, so you know how he feels. We'll be back to Narey in a moment!)

I stopped myself from clutching my best friend to me tighter. Just holding her like this was enough, enough to last me until her heart had healed from Tyler. Speaking of that bastard... Why do I smell overly disgusting cologne?

Narey's POV

I leaned my head against Adrian's shoulder, finally calming down, if just for a moment. Being near Adrian always calmed me down.

"Artemis, why did you come? And why did he have to come with you?" My mother's voice rang out.

"Hey now! I never did anything to you Mare (This is purposely spelled like that! It's what Apollo calls Marie!)," A man said, almost sounding like a teenager.

Adrian walked into the room, and set me down next to him. He was slightly in front of me, shielding me from the unknown.

"Ah... Narey! Long time no see!" The man exclaimed. I peeked around Adrian, and saw that the 'man' was no older than I!

"Who are you?" I asked, as I moved around Adrian. I was met with a blinding white smile, and tanned skin with blonde hair.

"I'm your father. My name is Apollo," He said. I looked at the man like he was insane.

"It's true," My mother sighed, as she rubbed her temples.

"Uhhhh..." My voice dropped off as Adrian placed a hand on my lower back. My heart started thumping.

"Aphrodite, stop it!" My 'aunt' yelled towards the heavens. My heart didn't quit thumping.

"Oh... So it wasn't Aphrodite?" 'Artemis' asked 'Apollo'. He looked at her, then shook his head.

"Dammit. I was hoping she could become a Hunter," Artemis growled.

"Okay, can we get on with this?" Mom said exsasperatedly.

"Jeez... Alright, you two have to come with me. You're to be taken to Camp Half-Blood. Adrian, this has already been cleared with your grandmother. Let's go!" Apollo said. He dragged us outside. I tried to fight away, but Adrian kept me in place with the hand on my back.

"We have to do this Narey," He whispered, as he brought his hand up to stroke my hair.

I looked up at him, but I trusted him enough to listen.

"Your things will be brought later!" Artemis yelled after us. We climbed into my 'father's' Corvette, and as soon as we sat down, we were taking off into the sky.

I clutched Adrian's arm, and he stroked my hair again.

"Don't tell me my daughter is afraid of heights!" Apollo called out, as he looked back at us.

"She is," Adrian replied, as he held me closer.

"This is not going well," A voice hissed. I looked all around me, but no one showed their face.

"We're here!" Apollo sang.

I looked outside of the car, and gasped.

"It's beautiful!"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Apollo said, grinning, as he landed the car.

As soon as we landed, eyes were on us. And not all of them looked friendly.

Adrian's POV (CUz I just love him!)

I noticed the glares we recieved, all from a group with red bandanas.

"Are they always like this?" Narey asked Apollo softly.

"I have no idea," He replied. Narey sighed, then looked at me.

"Let's go," I whispered, as I opened the door and exited the car, my hand clamped tightly around Narey's.

"Ah... Apollo, nice to see you here. Who is it that you have with you?" A centaur asked. Narey stared at him in amazement, and he gave me a small smile. I smiled softly and resisted the urge to peck her cheek.

Narey's POV (Sorry if it's confusing, but it needed to be switched)

"Narey Welks, my daughter, and Adrian Wolfsbane, son of Hades," Apollo said, his voice almost bored.

"Oh. Annabeth! Percy! Come here!" The centaur called out to two people walking by. Their hands were linked. One was a girl, with blonde curls and gray eyes, while the other was a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"This is Narey and Adrian, will you show them to their cabins please?" The centaur asked the two people. They grinned at us.

"Sure Chiron!" The boy, Percy said.

"Come on," The girl, Annabeth gestured for us to follow her.

"So do you know who your god parent is?" Annabeth asked as we walked towards the circle of cabins. Each was decorated differently, and I was in awe of each.

"Hades," Adrian stated easily, as he watched the two's reactions.

"Hmm... I know a kid who's dad is Hades. You'll like him. But he's not in camp right now, so you'll have to wait," Percy said, as he gave Adrian a once-over. "You kind of look like him."

"What about you?" Annabeth asked, the question directed towards me.

"Apollo, I think," I murmured, pursing my lips. I looked up at Adrian, and he confirmed my words with a nod.

"Hmm... Percy, could you take Adrian? I'll take Narey," Annabeth said, as she looked at Percy. He smiled at her, then pecked her lips, and walked off. Adrian didn't follow him, instead he stayed, watching me.

"Will you be alright?" Adrian asked, his voice low, protective, possessive.

"Annabeth? May we stay together for a little while?" I asked, as I gripped Adrian's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry, but no. Once you get introduce to your cabin, it'll be time for dinner. You won't be able to be together then either, but maybe after the campfire you can," Annabeth said sympathetically.

Adrian looked at me, then pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"Be careful. Don't fall for anyone while I'm gone," He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back, but he soon pulled away. He looked hesitant for a moment, but soon he pecked my cheek, almost on my lips, and ran after Percy.

"Now that doesn't seem like a child of Hades," Annabeth commented. I looked at her, then felt the spot his lips had touched. It tingled. I gulped, then looked at Annabeth again.

"C'mon, let's go meet your cabinmates!"

Oh shit.

"Don't worry, they won't bite," Annabeth said reassuringly. I raised an eyebrow at her, but still walked into the building in front of her.

I was greeted by stares. Rows of different colored eyes watched me.

"Hi. I'm Narey Welks," I said, gathering my courage.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Will Solace," One boy said. I smiled and took his outstretched hand. Soon everyone else was coming up to introduce themselves to me.

We then had to leave for the campfire, and I saw Adrian sitting at his table all by himself. My feet instantly moved towards him, but a hand stopped me.

"You can't sit with him. You've gotta sit with our cabin. The only time you can sit with someone from a different cabin is when you're dating, not even then usually," Will explained, as he dragged me back into the line. I pouted for a second, but still followed him.

Everyone moved towards the huge fire, their plates in their hands.

"This is where we sacrifice to the gods. We'll give them some of our food. They can't eat it, but they love the smell. If you have a certain god you want to pray to, say your pray in your head. It might be answered," Will explained. I nodded at him, then scraped a little bit of food into the fire. Artemis, if you can hear me, please, I need some answers.

"You may eat!" Chiron exclaimed. Everyone dug in. I looked around me as I ate, my eyes frequently landing on Adrian. I glanced over at Percy's table, where he and a goat boy sat, talking.

"That's Percy's best friend Grover. He's a satyr," One of my siblings explained. I smiled at them in thanks.

"Rachel! I thought you had two more days of school!" Percy exclaimed suddenly, as he jumped to his feet. He hugged a flame-headed girl, and Annabeth came up, hugging her as well.

"I got out early. I had to come see you guys didn't I?" The girl asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Come meet the new kids," Annabeth said, as she dragged Rachel over to me.

"This is Narey Welks. Tell me, do you feel what I felt?" Annabeth asked, her voice lowering at the last sentence.

"I do, Annabeth. Do you think..." Rachel's voice trailed off as Annabeth dragged her over to Adrian.

"Is that normal?" I asked Will. He shook his head. My eyes focused on Adrian as a dark helm appeared above his head.

"If he's already been claimed, why is Hades claiming him again?" Percy asked, as he joined the small group. I had finally gotten up and walked over to them, sitting down beside Adrian.

Gasps rang out.

Adrian looked up, and his face never wavered. His eyes didn't change expression.

"This is very interesting. But dangerous," Chiron said, as he trotted over. Everyone was looking above my head, and I had no idea what was going on. I looked up, and saw a crescent moon bathed in silver.

Green smoke surrounded us, and a dry voice, sounding like the hissing of snakes, began to speak.

"_Moon and Dead shall unite, leading Strategy, Sea, and Swan. _

_Hunter and Prey shall follow along. _

_Passion and pain will bar their way._

_Only quick wit will help them escape hell alive." _As soon as the words were out, Rachel collapsed.

"Why do I get the feeling that was about us?" Adrian whispered in my ear. I couldn't answer him as I too passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hiya guys! What'd y'all think of that prophecy? Hope you liked it!**

**Note- I really don't know why I don't put these in the A/N... But oh well. Please give me a review and tell me what you thought of that prophecy (I already kind of said this… STILL!)!**

**Chapter 2**

I came to in an infirmary type place, with Adrian's scent lingering in the air. I looked all around for him, but no one was there.

Soon, someone did enter. Annabeth walked in, Percy right behind her.

"So you're awake. Do you think you can walk? There are things we must discuss... And your... Mother is here," Annabeth said, her mouth twisting around the word 'mother'. I remembered the symbol that had appeared above my head.

"But how can Artemis be my mother if I already have a mom?" I yelled, as I jumped out of the bed. Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment, then grasped my hand.

"Just come with us." She dragged my out of the infirmary, and into the big house.

Artemis sat at the head of the table, a group of girls clothed in silver around her. White wolves milled around their feet, while some had hunting falcons perched on their arms. Chiron sat in a chair next to Artemis, talking with her quietly.

Percy and Annabeth escorted me to them, and the door snapped open behind us. Adrian stood in the doorway, his hair wild.

"Sorry, I had training," He said, as he stationed himself beside me. The girls in silver looked at him with disdain, save one. She had short black hair and electric blue eyes. This one began chatting with Percy and Annabeth.

"So what's with her? Daughter of Artemis? How is that possible? Artemis can't have children!" The girl said, her voice confused. She adjusted the silver circlet on her hair.

"I don't know Thalia. She's eighteen, and she hasn't been claimed... Well Apollo did, but now this? I have no idea how she's stayed protected for so long. Her friend there is eighteen as well. He's been claimed, since he already knew who his godly parent was... I don't understand how he escaped the prophecy if he already knew... There has to be something special about those two," Percy said, as he shrugged. 'Thalia' glanced over at us, but her head snapped over to Artemis when the goddess spoke.

"Narey. I'm sure you're confused. Take a seat, and I'll explain," Artemis said, her face and voice serious. I walked cautiously closer, taking a seat next to Chiron, who stood, his tail swishing.

"When you were just a fetus, in your mother's womb, I entered some of my DNA into your body, overriding my brother's. So you are my daughter, I just didn't give birth to you. But I needed to have you be of my own ichor (Golden god blood), because of a prophecy I was told long ago. You needed to be born, and I knew that the only way you could be mine was if you were my brother's. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you," Artemis explained, her voice grave.

I just looked at her.

"Lady Artemis," Adrian began, as he bowed to her. The goddess looked over to him, and her Hunters glared. "It was you who protected us from the Great Prophecy wasn't it? Because I know my father wouldn't have done it. Your reasons I know you cannot tell us, but I have a feeling it has to do with the prophecy Rachel spoke last night at the campfire. I already know who she spoke of. Moon and Dead is Narey and myself. Strategy and Sea is Annabeth and Percy. The Hunter is one of your own Hunters. Prey shall be your own target at the moment. A mighty Gryphon, am I correct? And Swan... Shall be none other than Tyler Blackburn," Adrian finished his explanation with contempt. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"And just how did you find that out, Adrian?" Artemis asked, her eyebrow still raised.

"I could say I'm just good like that, but that answer would most likely piss off your Hunters." The Hunters glares proved his answer. "And I know you won't believe a little birdie told me, so I'll just say this. Narey isn't the only one who's special," Adrian met Artemis' strong gaze equally. My heart beat faster just looking at him.

"So we have to go get this Tyler Blackburn guy before we can go on our quest? Is he even a demigod?" Percy asked. Adrian's eyes narrowed and I could almost picture the black flames burning around him.

"Adrian!" I growled, as I grabbed his hand tightly. His face looked confused for a moment, then he looked down at me and his face cleared.

"Yes, Percy. He is a demigod. And yes, unfortunately, we have to get him before we can leave for this quest," Adrian finally answered, as he dragged his eyes away from my own. Percy could hear the contempt in Adrian's voice.

"Whose son is he?" Annabeth asked, but I could tell she already knew.

"Aphrodite," Adrian answered. I looked up at him in surprise, but went along with it. He seemed to know what he was doing. Percy raised his eyebrow, and something flashed in his eyes, along with Chiron, Annabeth, and Rachel.

Some part of me knew it was sadness.

"Chiron, may we go on this quest?" Annabeth asked. The centaur smiled gravely, then nodded.

"Lady Artemis. Which of your Hunters shall be coming with us?" Adrian asked, as he tilted his head to my mother of sorts. I wasn't used to him being so formal.

"I haven't decided yet. We move out tonight, and which ever Hunter I pick will leave with you to go and get the rest of your questees," Artemis replied. Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but Artemis cut him off. "We aren't hunting the Gryphon because she's causing trouble. We're hunting the Gryphon for you demigods. I knew you would need her, and so I set out in search of her." Adrian's eyes just blinked.

"Thank you Lady Artemis," I said, as I bowed low to her. As I stood, I saw a small hurt look in her eyes. I restrained myself from hugging her. She might be my 'mother', but she's still a goddess. And she could fry me.

"She can hear your thoughts," Adrian hissed in my ear. Oh. Right.

_Sorry._

She blinked at me, and I saw the corners of her lips turn up. Artemis wasn't angry.

A small laugh slipped out of her lips, before she stood and marched out with her Hunters. One lingered behind. Thalia still stood with Percy and Annabeth, talking in low tones.

"Look at the facts! She claimed her! It has to be true!" Percy snapped. Thalia rubbed her chin, while Annabeth paced.

"And the way she explained has fact behind it. That could happen," Annabeth muttered.

Their eyes all lifted to look at me. Some part of me wanted to smile at them, but Adrian caught my attention.

"Narey, come with me. We need to talk for a minute," Adrian whispered. I turned my head to him, and he gave me his signature smirk. I smiled back at him, and he held out his hand.

I looked at it for a moment, then grasped it tightly with my own. He led me out of the room, and all the way to the barns.

All of the animals went crazy when Adrian stepped foot inside, so he sighed, then gestured me forward. I went in, my hand still wrapped around Adrian's, and the animals stayed calm.

"Why'd we have to come here to talk?" I asked, turning back towards Adrian. My vision was filled with his obsidian eyes, and it took me a moment to realize that he was kissing me.

Some part of me wanted to fight. This was _ADRIAN!_ My best friend!

But at the same time… This was the guy who'd known me all of my life. Who'd been there for me through everything. And who always knew when I needed him.

I think that last thought was what led me to push him away.

**Author's Note- Bahahahaha! I've been gone forever, and here I am again… Don't kill me for the ending…. You'll see what happens in the next chapter of **_**Deadly Fireflies**_**! I know this is like… A million times shorter than the first chapter, but hey… With an ending like that, could I really continue?**


End file.
